1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a medical X-ray diagnostic installation of the type having a C-arm, an X-ray radiator attached to the C-arm, and a radiation receiver also attached to the C-arm for detecting X-rays emitted by the X-ray radiator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German Patent 43 16 130 discloses an X-ray diagnostic installation with an image intensifier that can be horizontally aligned in a standby position or situated outside the region of the patient support plate. This achieves a lower height of the support plate and thus makes it easier for a patient to get on it.
A medical X-ray diagnostic installation of the type initially described is disclosed, for example, by German OS 198 39 620 or European Application 0 877 538. A number of different examinations at the patient is possible with such conventional C-arm devices.
However, it is not possible with known C-arm devices to implement tomographic methods as described, for example, in the book by Köcher, Radiologische Technik in Röntgendiagnostic und Strahlentherapie, VEB Verlag Volk und Gesundheit, Berlin, 1982, pages 118 through 121, or DE 26 58 533 C2. In the fluoroscopy direction, it is only possible to sharply image one specific slice of the transirradiated subject in a specific, so-called slice height or slice level. The regions lying in front of or behind this slice plane are smeared to such an extent due to artificially generated motion unsharpness that they are not imaged. This is therefore also referred to as a “smearing technique”.